


Fields of Gold

by Haro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Five Years Later, Friendship, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Romance, yuuri wins ALL the gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haro/pseuds/Haro
Summary: It’s difficult to believe that he’s inspired people like this; that children and teenagers in Japan and around the world lace up their skates or put on skates for the first time and think of Yuuri Katsuki, just like they think of or thought of Victor Nikiforov. He almost can’t take it. It’s too unbelievable. He’s just… Yuuri, after all.Yuuri Katsuki with a stack of gold medals is still just Yuuri Katsuki.He can imagine Victor repeating the same words back to him with his own name and how he’d argue that is absolutely not  the case, and he laughs inwardly a bit at that.(The story in which Yuuri Katsuki wins everything there is to win and retires as Japan's living legend, because he's incredible and beautiful and he deserves it. Aka 'Yuuri wins all the gold', the fic.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr, I've been talking about this oneshot for weeks, and here it is, finally complete! I want to thank everyone who has encouraged me, both in real life and on tumblr; especially my beta reader and constant cheerleader abarero and lily-winterwood for giving me the idea to include the social media interludes (which ended up being an integral part of the story). 
> 
> Yuuri Katsuki, as a character, means the world to me. I've been a diehard skating fan since I was a little kid, so when YOI was announced I was hyped, but I didn't expect it to impact me the way it did. It's an excellent show, but if it weren't for Yuuri (and Victor and their incredible relationship), there's just no way I'd be invested the way I am. Watching him grow as a person and an athlete, watching him fall in love and discover that he is loved, was such a rewarding experience for me. This fic is dedicated to him, and subsequently, to any fan who loves Yuuri the way I do or has been impacted by this wonderful character. I want Yuuri to have everything he could ever want or dream of.

My name is Katsuki Yuuri. I’m twenty-nine years old. I’m a figure skater from Japan, and this is my last competition ever. It’s the 2021 World Championships in Barcelona, Spain. Imagine that, Barcelona! Victor Nikiforov, my coach, my husband, the love of my life, will be there by my side, and this weekend, like that week over five years ago when I first came to Barcelona, I skate for love.

* * *

 

>   **ISU Figure Skating** ‏ @ISU_Figure - 5h
> 
> **⛸** **#WorldFigure**  Defending Champ  **@y-katsuki**  looks to add a 6th title to his collection today. Will we see the 4a from him this time?  **#quadsuki**

* * *

 

“Are you doing okay, Yuuri?” Victor asks. He’s gently, tenderly pulling Yuuri’s hair into a braid as they sit together on the bed in their hotel room.

“This is the last time we’ll do this, huh?” and there’s something a little watery, a bit shaky in Yuuri’s voice. It’s not anxiety or even regret. It’s… something entirely new, because this is the first time he’s ever been here, in this now, and it’s the last time too.

“Nonsense, Yuuri,” Victor replies. “We’ll be invited to skate in shows until we’re eighty years old, I’m sure of it.”

Yuuri lets out a quiet laugh. “Victor you know that’s not what I mean!”

Victor leans forward and presses a kiss to the shell of Yuuri’s ear, eliciting a small sound of surprise from him. “I know. Whatever happens out there tonight though, I know you’re going to be magnificent. The most beautiful person on the ice, as you always are.”

Yuuri closes his eyes, willing calm to wash over him. He’s gotten better at it over the years, but anxiety isn’t something he can just make go away. He had finally allowed himself to be prescribed an anti-anxiety medication five years before, clearing it with the ISU just in case, and it’s helped a lot, but he still knows, he has to work harder at this than other skaters.

That’s okay though. He has Victor, who is always there, has always been there since that day he showed up at the hot spring six years ago (has it really been that long? It  _has_ ). And he has his family. And his friends. And he has himself. And Yuuri knows, deep down, that he is strong.

He feels Victor tie the relaxed, low braid off. He’d allowed his hair to grow out years ago, and it hits a few inches past his shoulders. It’s not something Yuuri had ever imagined he would have thought himself doing ten years ago, but there’s a lot that Yuuri wouldn’t have imagined ten years ago about where he is now.

Any of it, really. Growing out his hair is the least of it.

Katsuki Yuuri is married to Victor Nikiforov. His coach, his inspiration, his best friend. And it may be his final free skate that afternoon, but he’s still skating.

He is skating in his last competition, the 2021 World Championships in Barcelona.  _Barcelona_. Just the name of the city fills his chest with warmth, and he knows Victor feels the same. It’s the perfect place for him to have his last dance.

He’s the defending world champion.

He’s the defending world champion, and he’s held that title for the past five years, since he first won it age twenty-four, beating  _Victor Nikiforov_ in the process, and Yuuri still finds it all nearly impossible to believe if he sits down and actually tries to think about it.

Yuuri won an Olympic gold medal in Pyeongchang three years previously.

Yuuri  _kept_ winning.

Once upon a time, at twenty-three years old, he’d almost retired. At twenty-four, he’d almost retired again so he could allow Victor to continue his career, and he’d found out after how desperately Victor had not wanted that, that Victor would have hated to come back to the ice without Yuuri by his side. It had filled him with something fresh and new, a drive to compete and win and show Victor and himself even more than ever before, that he was worth it (“I already knew you were,” Victor told him, and told him again and again). Victor had continued for one more year, retiring formally at twenty-nine after a year of coaching him and competing simultaneously.

Yuuri hasn’t stopped winning.

Yuuri is a phoenix who rose from the ashes of defeat. He’s Japan’s Chrysanthemum, a late blooming flower that captured the world’s attention and dazzled it unexpectedly. Around the time of Pyeongchang, Yuuri recalls, there were dozens of fluff pieces and articles with comparisons like this. He found them a bit stereotypical and embarrassing. Victor found them sweet and uplifting, but Yuuri suspected he was just happy to see Yuuri getting so much praise and attention of any sort.

He had been interviewed constantly and became a popular athlete at the games. He had a narrative, and a good one at that (not just inspirational but  _romantic_ ), and it also helped, he realized, that he was fluent in English. Interviews were still not something he liked, but, over time, he’d gotten much more used to them. Victor was almost always there too; a warm, physical comfort by his side.  It wasn’t exactly the norm to have your coach there for all your Olympic fluff interviews, but considering that his coach and  _husband_ was also the Sochi gold medalist, they generally not only welcomed but encouraged his presence.

The Olympics were all about stories, after all, Yuuri quickly learned. And his was the best.

 _The most beautiful person on the ice,_ Victor tells him that before every competition, and even if Yuuri doesn’t quite understand it, he believes that he means it. He bites his lip. “I’m scared Victor.”

Yuuri feels Victor’s arms around him and wonders if he’s just comforting him, or if he understands. “Oh Yuuri.”

“When you retired… you had something planned.” Yuuri takes a deep breath and begins toying with his fingers. “You had me to coach, and even once I’m retired you’re…” He glances up at Victor, his eyes filled with admiration. “You’re an amazing coach and choreographer. Skaters all over the world will be interested in you.”

Victor shifts on the bed, then runs his fingers gently through the Yuuri’s hair, careful not to mess it up. “What about your history degree? You went to college for a reason, didn’t you?”

Yuuri shakes his head. “I like history, and I thought maybe I could do something with it back then but… things are different now…”

Victor quirks an eyebrow. “I’m sure they are, as that was years ago, but how so?”

The bed creaks as Yuuri turns around to face Victor, and his eyes are watering a bit as he takes his hands in his, squeezing them gently and placing them in his own lap. “I know I can’t skate forever. You knew that four years ago about yourself, and I know it now. But… I’ve learned to love it here, in this sport, just like you have.” He lowers his head, for a moment as if giving himself courage, then raises it again. “Victor, I want to stay in figure skating with you forever.”

Years ago, he’d said the same words to himself in thought, but it was now, now that he is not just saying he wants it but allowing himself to have it, that he realizes what it actually entails.

“I-I don’t know exactly where I’ll fit in, but… please help me find a place that works for me, will you?”

Victor’s eyes widen and he squeezes Yuuri’s hands tight, a gentle smile crossing his lips. “Yuuri, I would love to help you find a career in skating. There’s nothing to fear. There’s many options, and you’re brilliant, so who knows how many of them would work for you…”

“It’s just that I’m not exactly, y’know…”

“ _Yuuri_ …” Victor warns, knowing that his husband was about to say something self-deprecatory. “You’re  _brilliant_ , and having you in skating along with me would be the greatest gift.”  

Yuuri’s posture straightens and his smile widens. He nods resolutely. “You’re right. There’s lots of things I’d be good at.”

Victor presses his palm to Yuuri’s cheek, and his expression is warm, loving, sweet. “Absolutely. But right now, let’s just focus on tonight. Barcelona is a lucky city for us, don’t you think?”

Yuuri leans into Victor’s touch, and hums lightly. “Well… I don’t know. Last time I was here for a competition, I didn’t win gold.”

Victor lets out a laugh and takes Yuuri’s right hand in his, pulling it up to his lips and pressing a kiss to the top of his golden ring. “Darling, I think you know that’s not true. We both won gold here back then.”

* * *

 

  **HASETSU ICE CASTLE PRESENTS**

**OUR 2021 WORLD FIGURE SKATING CHAMPIONSHIPS MEN’S FREE SKATE WATCH PARTY**

**Saturday, the 27 of March at 15:30**

Come cheer on hometown hero Katsuki Yuuri as he competes for his sixth World Championship title, and do so while hanging out at the very rink he trains at! This is Yuuri’s last World Championship, as he plans to retire after this season.

Doors open at 15:30 for an exciting ‘how to skate’ presentation hosted by two time Olympian, world bronze medalist, and three-time Grand Prix Final medalist, Suzuki Akiko starting at 16:30. 

Then starting at 18:00, on a huge, 8x8 meter screen stationed right above the ice, we’ll be broadcasting the live Fuji Television coverage of this year’s men’s free skate.

Snacks and drinks are included with the price of admission, and alcohol and full meal options may be purchased for an extra charge. Paid menu options include the famous Yutopia Katsuki Katsudon! Our full food options for both paid items, snacks, and drinks can be found on our official website or at the rink.

Make sure to get there early to settle in, grab yourself a bite to eat, and take in all the Katsuki Yuuri memorabilia that Hasetsu Ice Castle has on display.

**Seating is assigned and tickets are expected to sell out quickly so book your admission as early as possible by visiting our official website at:**

 http://www.hasetsu-on-ice.jp

**Or visiting our rink directly at:**

Hasetsu Ice Castle: 847-0016 Saga, Hasetsu, Higashikaratsu, 847-50

Tickets for adults are 5,000¥ and tickets for children 3-14 are 2,500¥. Three and under are free.

All proceeds go to Katsuki Yuuri’s charity of choice, The Center for Japanese Mental Health

Please note that due to the size and setup involved in this event, we will not be having public skating sessions on the day of Saturday, the 27 of March.

* * *

 

Yuuri’s in the taxi on the way to the arena, and he’s glad there’s a little bit of traffic because he’s on the phone with his family and it’s getting passed around to everyone. It’s hectic at Yutopia, as his mother has invited several neighbor women over to make god only knows how much katsudon for the watch party at Ice Castle, and he can hear the hustle and bustle in the background even though Mari has taken the phone into her bedroom to chat.

“Everyone is running around like chickens with their heads cut off preparing for this party, little bro,” Mari says with a laugh. “Mom’s finishing her last batch of katsudon right now before we head to the rink ourselves.”

Yuuri groans, and Victor, who can overhear the conversation, lets out a quiet laugh. “You know this whole thing is unnecessary.” 

“The rink looks amazing. The Nishigoris did a great job setting the event up, so just be grateful to them, okay?”

“I am!” Yuuri lets out a squeak. “And that it’s going to charity, that’s nice. It’s just a little embarrassing is all.” He feels Victor wrap an arm around his shoulder as they turn onto the next street.

“You’re not even here for it.”

“I know.” He shakes his head. He knows he’s being silly. He appreciates that there are so many people in Hasetsu and beyond that care about his skating, care enough to pay to watch him even. “You’re right. You’ll have to take lots of photos. I want to see what Yuuko and Takeshi set up.”

“You mean the triplets? I swear half of the work was done by them.”

Yuuri laughs. He’s not surprised. “How are Makkachin and Caramel?”

“Oh I just got back from you and Victor’s place, actually,” Mari says. Yuuri smiles at that. After Victor formally retired from skating, they'd moved back to Hasetsu, for there was no need for them to train in St. Petersburg any longer. Within six months, they’d purchased their own house by the beach. It was a wedding gift to themselves.

Yuuri loves the house dearly. Loves the fact that he can walk out the small white fence in the back and feel the sand beneath his feet, loves the little garden in the front yard that he spends his free time cultivating, loves the warm, open bay windows, loves the fact that it belongs to them and them alone. It’s their house and Victor calls Hasetsu ‘heaven on Earth’, although Yuuri doesn’t know if it’s because he loves the place that much for its own merits or if it’s because it’s where they’ve decided to call home. Makkachin is old, but he’s still thriving, and he loves the open space of the house and the huge windows where he can sunbathe and relax his old bones. Caramel is their cat, a bundle of energy that Yuri had brought to their St. Petersburg apartment one snowy night as a sick little thing and begged them to take in because he couldn’t have another pet, but surely they could. Neither of them had had a cat before, but Makkachin liked her, and they both found her adorable, so they accepted. It wasn’t like it would be easy to turn her down anyway.

“Makkachin is fine. I took him on a short walk. Caramel is good too.”

“Did you---“

“And yes Yuuri, I watered your plants.”

Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief. “Good. I know it’s just been dry there, so I was worried.”

“You worry about your skating tonight. I’ll worry about your plants,” Mari retorts.

“Right, right. Is Minako already at the rink?”

“Yeah,” Mari says. “She’s helping with the bartending tonight, and the event has technically already started.”

“Okay, well… tell her hello?”  

“Oh and hello from me too?” Victor pipes in, and Yuuri rolls his eyes, but it’s affectionate.

“And hello from Victor too.”

“I heard.” Mari pauses. “Hi Victor! Take care of Yuuri tonight. He’s got a sixth title to win. That’s one more than you, right?”

Victor practically bounces in his seat. “Why yes, you’re right Mari, I believe it is.”

Yuuri’s cheeks pink and he smacks his forehead into his palm. “Even if I do win tonight, Victor still has way, way more medals than me, Mari. He got started medaling and winning things a lot younger and he has an Olympic silver AND bronze too and---“

“Yuuri…” Victor interrupts him, and his voice is low.

Mari yawns. “I’m sorry, I tuned out after ‘even if’ because I knew you were going to say something self-deprecating, little bro. Now go out there and kick ass tonight.”

Yuuri’s lips quirk up in a smile and he shakes his head at his own behavior. “Well, it looks like we’ve arrived anyway. Tell Mom and Dad goodbye again, and… I’ll talk to you later tonight.”

“Good luck, Yuuri. Take care of him, Victor.”

“Always,” Victor replies without hesitation. The taxi comes to a stop directly in front of the arena and Victor tells the driver the best place for them to pull up, the closest spot to the athlete entrance. He does so, and they exit the car, Victor leaving him a large tip.

There’s a throng of news crews outside already. Most of them are just setting up for the broadcast, but a few of them have reporters standing by to try and catch any skaters entering they might be able to.

Victor’s hand rests on Yuuri’s back. “We can go in another entrance, Yuuri, if you don’t want to talk.”

Yuuri’s lips quirk up in a small, half smile and he shrugs. “It’s okay, I can answer a few questions. We have time.” He appreciates Victor’s concern, he always does. Victor is, and has always been, since early on in their time together, so conscious of Yuuri, what he needs, what he wants.

Yuuri knows he’s not always an easy person to understand, that he can even seem contradictory at times. But Victor makes an effort, and over time he’s gotten good at it. And when he doesn’t know, he asks. Yuuri’s done the same in return for Victor, who also, to other people, is difficult to understand.

“Are you sure?” Victor confirms.

Yuuri nods. “I don’t mind.”

“Okay.” Victor smiles and nods, and his bangs flip up a bit as he does so. Yuuri stifles a quiet laugh at that.

Yuuri allows a few questions from the interviewers, and they’re basically what he expects.

“Beijing is next year. Are you sure you don’t want to hold out for one more season and try for a third Olympic games?”

Yuuri smiles a little at that and shrugs. “It’s funny because people have been asking about when I’m going to retire since Pyeongchang, and now that I’m retiring, they’re wondering if I’ll stay through Beijing.” The reporter lets out a light laugh. “It’s a nice thought, but I’ll be thirty by then, and I’d really rather just go as a spectator. I want to watch my friends and former competitors from the audience this time.”

“Are you confident in your free skate this afternoon?”

He feels Victor squeeze his shoulder in reassurance.

“As confident as I ever am,” Yuuri says. Victor’s lips quirk up at that. As Yuuri has grown more comfortable with interviews, for although he’d always had them before, he was absolutely bombarded with them once he started winning constantly, he’s developed a bit of a sense of humor about them. He hides his anxiety over them behind slightly self-deprecating words, and it’s helped him to relieve the tension he feels. He does often feel the words he is saying, but saying them out loud in such a way…. sometimes helps.

People are charmed by it. It makes Yuuri that much more likable and popular and ‘so very down to earth’ (as his agent had once said). 

Victor, for his part, can usually tell when Yuuri is genuinely upset, and right now, Yuuri is feeling relaxed. He’s glad. After a few more questions, Victor informs the reporters that Yuuri needs to go inside the arena and prepare for the competition, and Yuuri nods in agreement. Cameras flash as they walk through the glass doors hand in hand, their shoulders brushing against each other.

 

* * *

 

> **Yuris+Angels**
> 
> [ **Image:**  Yuri Plisetsky, now twenty-one years old and looking much the same as he did at fifteen, except for being substantially taller, standing in front of a small café in Barcelona drinking coffee]
> 
> **4,512 likes**  2d | Yuris+Angels:  _Despite Yuri’s broken wrist two weeks ago and subsequent withdrawal from Worlds, he’s been spotted in Barcelona this week attending the competition! Most angels suspect he’s there to watch close friend, training partner, and rival Yuuri Katsuki’s last amateur competition. Yuri’s Angels will as always, keep you updated with any new information._
> 
> **_Yuri-Oh:** _It’s so sad that he got injured. I bet he would have liked to compete against Katsuki one more time!_
> 
> **FigureSk8Life:** _At least they got to compete at the GPF together in December, but even so…_

 

* * *

 

Yuuri and Victor aren’t ten feet into the competitors’ only area before they spot him; all shoulder length blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, a garish tiger print jacket, and a pair of tight black jeans.

He’s wearing a huge pair of headphones, but he pulls them off immediately upon noticing the pair.

“Yurio!” Victor exclaims, and Yuri scowls. “How did you even get back here?”

Yuuri raises his eyebrows and gives Victor a look, then shifts his gaze sympathetically toward Yuri. There’s a black cast going from his hand up his forearm, ending several inches above his wrist.

“I just walked back here!” he snaps, noticing Yuuri’s expression and rubbing his cast self-consciously. “People recognized me so I guess they didn’t say anything.” 

Yuri’s eyes flit from Victor to Yuuri, then back and forth again, and he sighs. “Hey… Katsudon, can I talk to you?” he sounds nervous, and Yuuri gives him a small smile.

“Victor, why don’t you go on ahead?” Yuuri squeezes his hand.

Victor nods in understanding. “Of course.”

“I’ll see you in a bit.” Yuuri gives him a chaste kiss and a pat on the cheek and sends him on his way.

Once Victor is safely out of earshot, Yuuri turns back to Yuri and frowns. “I’m still sorry about what happened. I know how much you wanted to compete at this year’s Worlds.”

Yuri shrugs. “It fucking pisses me off. I wanted to beat you at your last competition.”

Yuuri smiles at that and lets out a laugh. “You’re totally underestimating me, aren’t you?”

He recalls thinking something similar the first-time Yuri had challenged him, so many years ago.

“No way,” Yuri says, and there’s a bit of a smirk on his lips, “I’m not an idiot.”

Yuuri leans against the cold, concrete wall of the arena and bites his lip. “You know, if it weren’t for you, I might have retired back then.”

“I know.”

“Huh?” Yuuri’s eyes widen. “Well, I had pretty much decided not to by that point, but you… really pushed me over the edge, made my decision final. By the time you finished skating, I knew.”

“I skated my ass off that night,” Yuri says, “and when I fell, I thought I’d blown it. I wanted to show you that you had to stay, because-- you stupid anxious jerk, you were the only one I wanted as a rival.”

Yuuri snorts. “Just me? There are lots of great skaters.”

“You. Because I fucking knew you were the best before you did. Victor knew it too.” Yuri is leaning against the wall now too, and he closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. “If you could just land your goddamn jumps in competition, and you did. And more so. You got better.”

Cheeks pinking, Yuuri scratches the back of his head. “I just worked hard, Yurio.”

“Worked hard?” he lets out a strident laugh. “I think being the first skater to land a quad axel at twenty-five years old is beyond working hard, Katsudon.”

His blush deepens. “Haha, maybe you should have let me retire then,” Yuuri quips.

“True. I’d be a two-time World Champion and an Olympic Silver medalist if you had,” he replies. But then he smirks, slapping Yuuri on the shoulder as he does so. It’s easy for him to do, as he’s a good four or so inches taller than the older man now. “But that wouldn’t have been as fun.”

“That’s good to hear, at least,” Yuuri says. He taps his lip. “I know I mentioned this to you before, but… since we’re here talking; about Yakov.”

Yuri bristles, leaning against the wall further so his shoulder blades are pressed hard against it. “What about him?”

“I know he wants to retire after Beijing.” Yuuri bites his lip.

“He’s going to be seventy-seven, so I guess I can’t blame the old man,” Yuri grumbles, but it’s quiet, worried. 

“You’ve got years and years left Yurio,” Yuuri says.

“I know.”

“You need a coach,” Yuuri continues.

Yuri’s eyes widen, and his uninjured arm falls slack to his side. He turns to look at Yuuri, and he can’t hide the hope in his eyes.

“I might have a recommendation, and I’ve already talked about it with this potential coach as well.” Yuuri cocks his head and smiles. “He doesn’t have that much experience. He’s only coached one skater, actually, but… I think he did a pretty okay job. You might think he’s a little annoying, but his only athlete is retiring after this year, so he could use some real work. Do you think, after Beijing, you might be interested?”

Yuri smiles, but he quickly hides it by feigning disgust and wrinkling his nose and groaning. “I’ve spent my entire career being coached by the greatest coach in Russian history, and you’re asking if I want to be coached by some amateur who rewards his skaters for a job well done by making out with them?”

Yuuri lets out a loud laugh. He can’t help it. “I promise you he only does that with one skater.” He places a hand on Yuri’s shoulder, and his expression turns serious but kind. “Hasetsu’s a nice place. It’s not as exciting as St. Petersburg, but…”

“The food is good, at least.” Yuri’s lips quirk up in a half smile.

“That is true.”

“Are you and Victor sure you want to enable me though?” And when Yuri looks at him this time, there’s something predatory in his expression. Yuuri likes it; likes seeing him this competitive, ready to face the future with the fire burning brightly inside him.

“We’re sure.” Yuuri nods resolutely.

“I’ll break all your records. Victor’s too.”

“Hmmm.” Yuuri grins. “I look forward to seeing you try.” He taps his chin. “And in Beijing?”

“They won’t know what hit them.” Yuri smirks again, sharp and cat like.

“I can’t wait to watch you.”

 

* * *

 

 

**DETROIT FREE PRESS [part of the USA Today Network]**

**Yuuri Katsuki’s Imminent Retirement Brings Back Memories of His Time Training in Detroit**

J Van Brandt, Detroit Free Press, Published 10:20 p.m. ET March 26, 2021 | Updated 1 hour ago

Before Yuuri Katsuki, a five-time World Champion and Olympic Gold Medalist in men’s figure skating, began his incredible winning streak, he spent five years training in Detroit, Michigan. He trained at the famous Detroit Figure Skating Club and took correspondence courses via a Japanese University as well as attending on campus classes at Wayne State University. Even though Katsuki has not lived in Detroit for six years now, many remember his presence fondly. On the eve of Yuuri Katsuki’s retirement from competitive figure skating at twenty-nine years old ( **see:** In Barcelona the Ice is Hot this Weekend for the World Figure Skating Championships), tomorrow we will publish an exclusive interview with Yuuri Katsuki himself, but today, we’ve caught up with a few people who were impacted by Katsuki’s presence in the Motor City; composer Ketty Abelashvili, former coach Celestino Cialdini, Detroit Red Wings player Jeremiah Harrell, and figure skater Phichit Chulanont.

**Ketty Abelashvili**

A graduate of the Detroit Institute of Music Education, Miss Abelashvili met Katsuki when he was twenty-two years old and she was twenty-one. She composed the original piece  _Yuri on Ice_ that he used for his famous, record breaking 2015-2016 free skate music.

“I met Yuuri through Phichit Chulanont. He was very quiet and shy, and at first I wondered if it was because he didn’t speak English very well, but I quickly learned that wasn’t the case.  _Yuri on Ice_  actually wasn’t the first piece I composed for him. I composed a piece on request for his 2014-2015 programs, but he ended up not using it. I thought that would be the end of our collaboration, but much to my surprise, he contacted me in late Spring of 2015 via email and asked for assistance once again.

Ketty says that  _Yuri on Ice_  opened many doors for her and offered her several opportunities. “I graduated the same year he used the music for his program, and I got quite a few offers from people who had heard my work via his skating. I have that composition to thank for a lot of my success. In fact, in addition to doing composing I also do a lot of piano recitals and it’s still by far my most requested piece.”

Ketty Abelashvili says that she has been in ‘occasional’ contact with Yuuri Katsuki over the years, and the two have maintained a friendly acquaintanceship. “And of course I’ve followed his career!” she laughs. “Last April though he contacted me and asked if I wanted to collaborate again on another piece, a sort of spiritual sequel to  _Yuri on Ice_ that he wanted to use for this year’s free skate music. Of course, I agreed! I was in the middle of scoring for an independent film, but I made time in my schedule for him. I’m very proud of the piece, and I think it serves well as a companion to  _Yuri on Ice_.”

The film that Miss Abelashvili composed the score for,  _Daughter of Fire_ , comes out May 6th in select cities.

**Celestino Cialdini**

Famous figure skating coach Celestino Cialdini worked and trained at the Detroit Skating Club for most of his life before moving to Thailand for several years to coach skater Phichit Chulanont in his home country. Cialdini is the Detroit Skating Club’s most famous coach, and one of most prominent coaches in the United States. Yuuri Katsuki moved to Detroit from Japan after graduating high school, and Celestino took him under his wing.

“Yuuri had just advanced to the senior level about seven or eight months before he started training with me, and he was fresh off his first time competing at Japanese senior nationals. He’d finished in fourth, and that, combined with his impressive results at the junior level, had everyone already talking about him as if he were the future of Japanese men’s skating.” The previous year, Yuuri Katsuki had won the Junior Grand Prix Final and placed second at Junior Worlds, results more promising than Japanese men had seen on the Junior circuit in years.

“In practice he was one of the most dedicated skaters I’d ever seen. He was dutiful and pushed himself so hard that I often worried about him. In competition, however, he usually let his anxiety get the best of him and didn’t perform to his best. I coached Yuuri for five years, and he was and is a brilliant skater. I knew that then and I know that now, but it’s hard to deny that some kind of magic happened with him when Victor Nikiforov decided to coach him.” Celestino recalls the first time he saw them at a competition together. “He was different even then. Their bond is lightning in a bottle. Obviously Yuuri’s talent is 100% what is out there on the ice, but the connection between a coach and a skater is so imperative to a skater’s success. I liked Yuuri a lot, and I still like him, but the fact of the matter is that you can be the greatest coach on earth, and I’m hardly saying I am that, but--- you’re still going to find that maybe your student might work better with someone else.”

Celestino is indeed a great coach. Not only does he coach Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri Katsuki’s close friend and one of the top five ranked men’s skaters in the world, but he also has American skater Jawahir Nazari, the number two ranked female skater in the world, under his wing.

“There’s absolutely no hard feelings between us. He’s a brilliant skater, and a very nice young man. I’m extremely proud of Yuuri Katsuki, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want Phichit to beat him this weekend!”

**SHOW MORE OF THIS ARTICLE**

 

 

* * *

 

 Groups one through three have skated already, and Yuuri’s periodically been stretching to keep himself loose with Victor’s help. They’d found one of the changing rooms not long before and used it to apply his makeup and adjust his free skate costume to perfection. His skates would go on closer to when it was his turn to go on the ice for warm up.

Right now, though, Yuuri is passing his time by chatting with Phichit, and his good friend had just finished a rather animatedly told story about a terrible experience with paella yesterday that he swears ‘nearly knocked me out of the competition’ before continuing onward to wax poetic about this being Yuuri’s last competition.

More than anyone else, Yuuri is glad Phichit is still competing. Phichit has a way of relaxing him, making him feel warm and loosening him up, and there’s not a single skater that he loves to share the podium with more than his longtime dear friend and former training partner. Victor retired years ago after all, although the times they had shared the podium had been the greatest gift and honor.

“I’m just saying,” Phichit swings his arm around Yuuri and grins, “there are going to be a lot of people watching and crying tonight.”

“Phichit…”

“Do you remember Jeremiah Harrell?”

Yuuri leans against the stadium wall and bites his lip, pensive for a moment. “He’s the American hockey player, right? The one who bought me coffee that morning in Pyeongchang.”

Phichit laughs, and Yuuri groans because he knows the expression on Phichit’s face. He’s known him so long and this expression is either ‘I’m about to tell you something you’ve forgotten’ or ‘oh Yuuri if only you knew’.

“First off Jeremiah Harrell is debatably the best player in the NHL right now,” he explains. “He won the Conn Smythe Trophy last season.”

“That’s like an MVP thing, right?” He remembers that Phichit had gained a minor interest in hockey way back when they lived in Detroit.

Phichit nods and raises a hand to his forehead, mock melodramatically. “Tragic, he’s so interested in you, and yet you have to ask what a Conn Smythe Trophy is.” Yuuri looks bewildered. “Yuuri, he bought you coffee like six times at the rink in Detroit? He watched you practice a lot. You went out for pizza with him!”

“That was seven years ago…” Yuuri’s brown eyes grow huge. “Wait! You were with me that night though!”

“Because you were too nervous to go with him by yourself.”

“No! I thought he wanted to go on a date with you, but you weren’t really interested so you brought me along.”

Phichit’s laughing louder now, and he puts a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and squeezes. “To think you could have married Jeremiah Harrell, but you settled for Victor Nikiforov.”

Yuuri smiles, soft and warm, and he runs his thumb across the weight of his ring. “Yeah, what a disappointment.”

“Anyway, as I was saying about people crying… look at this tweet said Conn Smythe Trophy winner made earlier today.” Phichit swipes his twitter app open and places it in front of Yuuri’s face.

> **Jeremiah Harrell**  @hockey-harrell – 4h
> 
> _Both excited and sad to watch_ **_@katsuki-y_  **' _s final world champs tonite. He’ll go down a legend, whatever happens. I might cry a little.  [image: a picture of Yuuri at twenty-two years old with Jeremiah and Phichit standing at the rink side café in Detroit with coffee in hand] [another image, this time at the closing ceremonies in Pyeongchang. Yuuri, rosy cheeked from the cold in his Japanese team uniform, gold medal around his neck, is posing for a picture with Jeremiah in his American team uniform, silver medal around his]_

“It’s still embarrassing that they wanted me to wear my gold medal to the closing ceremony,” Yuuri says. He pulls his phone out of his jacket and unlocks it, searching for Harrell’s tweet.

“You were the flagbearer!”  Phichit shakes his head. Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, always changing the subject to something irrelevant. “Plus, Victor wanted you to as well. He was so proud…”

“I feel bad that I made such an impact on him and I barely remember him,” Yuuri sighs. He’s tapping out a response to the tweet now. He tries to avoid social media so close to a competition, but he does feel guilty.

> **@hockey-harrell:** _Thank you so much for the well wishes. I’ll skate my best tonight with the strength you all give me! ☺️❤❤_

Phichit slaps his back, but not hard. “Yuuri I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad. I was just trying to lighten the mood and inspire you a bit. You mean a lot of things to a lot of people. I just want you to know that, because it’s not something to feel guilty about. It’s amazing.” He turns so he’s facing Yuuri and places his hands on his shoulders. “You’re amazing.”  

Yuuri closes his eyes, sucks a breath in, and reaches up to squeeze Phichit’s hands on his shoulders. “I know. You’re right. I’m just a little nervous.”

He smiles, moves his arm down to Yuuri’s back and yanks him forward into a tight embrace. “That’s okay. You’ve taken your medication, right?”

“Of course.” Yuuri leans into the embrace and smiles. “I feel better already. Thanks, Phichit. You give great hugs.”

“Not as good as Victor, who is probably wondering where you are.”

“Yeah, probably,” Yuuri laughs. “I should go find him. Warm up for our group starts in about thirty minutes.”

“Our last warm up together.” Phichit gives him a fond smile. He still hasn’t pulled out of the embrace.

“Mmm, but you said you’re going one more year before you retire,” Yuuri replies.

“I’m also three years younger than you, and anyway, it won’t be the same without you,” Phichit hums. He pats Yuuri on the cheek. “I’m going to miss you so much Yuuri.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“You know what I mean.” Phichit shakes his head.

“Yeah yeah.” Yuuri feels his cheeks pink. “A-anyway, you’d better be on that podium with me tonight, Phichit!”

Phichit smirks. “You don’t need to tell me twice.” He pulls out of Yuuri’s embrace and gestures to his phone. “Before I let Victor claim you until the warm up though, we gotta get a selfie, right?”

* * *

 

> **Phichit+Chu**
> 
> [ **image:**  Phichit and Yuuri backstage at the 2021 World Championships. Arms around each other, smiles wide. Both are in their national team jackets with their free skate outfits peeking out the top.]
> 
> **10,682 likes**  10m | Phichit+chu:  _I AM GOING TO MISS HIM SO MUCH @katsuki-y #bff4lyfe #worldfigure #isu #bffgoals #imcrying #yourecrying #everyoneiscrying #livinglegendYUURIKATSUKI_

* * *

 

“Would the skaters for our fifth and final group please approach the ice for your five-minute warm up…”

Victor tightens Yuuri’s laces one last time, stopping once Yuuri gives him a nod of approval, squeezes his hands, then sends him off onto the ice.

“He’s a three-time world medalist and an Olympic silver medalist. Representing Canada, please welcome to the ice, Jean Jacques Leroy…”

Yuuri watches as JJ glides around the rink a couple of times before launching into his signature quad loop without hesitation. The height and breadth JJ gets on his jumps impresses Yuuri to this day, and he appreciates him for always pushing him to go further, work harder on his own jumps.

“Winning bronze medals at both the Grand Prix final and the World Championships, representing the United States, Leo de la Iglesia.”

He shoots Leo a friendly smile as they skate by each other, Leo running through some of the intricate footwork he’s become famous for. Leo is a close friend of Phichit’s, and through that, he’s also grown to be a friend of Yuuri’s.  He’s suffered from several injuries throughout his career, but he refuses to let it hold him back, and Yuuri finds his tenacity something to look up to and mirror onto himself. 

“He’s a Grand Prix Final Champion, a Four Continents Champion, and a two-time world medalist, representing Thailand, Phichit Chulanont!”

Phichit, ever charismatic and ever one of the more popular skaters on the ice, waves and soaks in the audience applause as his name is announced. Yuuri laughs brightly and gives him a high five as they skate by each other.  He takes a moment to watch Phichit practice the quad salchow he knows he’s been struggling with the past couple weeks and crosses his fingers for him, whispering a little prayer to he’s-not-exactly-sure-whom under his breath.

“World silver medalist and world bronze medalist, representing Kazahkstan, Otabek Altin!”

Serious and focused Otabek barely registers the announcement of his name as he continues warming up. Otabek has always had this ability to hone in on his goal and achieve it and Yuuri, who is always trying not to think too much while skating, holds in high esteem his hawkish aptitude to not get sidetracked.

“At just fifteen years old, he won the World Junior Championships, and at sixteen he’s competing for the first time here; representing Japan, Kouki Sugiyama.”

Yuuri comes to a complete stop at the barrier of the rink for a moment and watches his teammate, breathless. He’s a tiny sprig of a thing, and Yuuri is almost twice his age. Kouki’s costume is all sharp lines and sparkles, and he moves with a grace beyond his years. But occasionally, he breaks concentration and shoots Yuuri a nervous smile, and Yuuri is reminded once again that _oh, this is a boy that grew up watching me, that idolizes me_.  _Kouki was only six when I won my first national title, wasn’t he?_

He smiles back at Kouki, wide, beaming, and encouraging, and the boy blushes and he swears he nearly falls backwards onto the ice. Yuuri covers his mouth and stifles a laugh at that. Kouki is in sixth so barring a miracle, he won’t be making the podium, but just making the last group is an incredible accomplishment considering his experience and age. Yuuri is leaving Japanese figure skating in great hands.

_I need to win today…_

“He’s your current world champion and a five-time consecutive world champion and Olympic Gold medalist. In first after the short program, representing Japan, Yuuri Katsuki…”

He doesn’t hear the wild applause. He just continues to warm up, just continues to skate…

_For Japan. For Victor. For myself…_

* * *

 

>   **https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard**
> 
> **skateonmyface**
> 
> Holy shit Phichit was amazing.
> 
> **grabmyknifeshoes**
> 
> Amazingly hot. I am going to marry that boy. Think he can win?
> 
> **skateonmyface**
> 
> Not if Yuuri changes his jump layout.
> 
> **katsukidon**
> 
> Even if Yuuri doesn’t change his jump layout, he has the flip and a lead from the short program. Not to mention those PCs scores. He’s just gotta be pretty clean.
> 
> **skateonmyface**
> 
> Uh, this is YOLO Katsuki. He WILL change his jump layout.
> 
> **katsukidon**
> 
> True. I do really want him to win. Six is amazing. It’s even more than Victor.
> 
> **skateonmyface**
> 
> Lmao well Victor wants him to win too. And little Kouki-san will probably pass out if he ends up standing on the podium with him.
> 
> **grabmyknifeshoes**
> 
> Hahaha yeah. Though, if anyone were to beat Yuuri, I’d def want it to be Phichit.

 

* * *

 

 Phichit is flawless. He nails his quad salchow with a smooth, sweeping exit, making it look downright easy, and Yuuri pumps his first in triumph as he does so. The rest of his program is packed with stylish, difficult choreography, and Phichit’s effervescence and magnetism are at their peak. Yuuri hasn’t seen Phichit skate this well in years, and he’s ecstatic to see him do so tonight. His technical marks are good, his program components extremely high, and after four of the six skaters have gone, Phichit is sitting very comfortably in first place with a personal best score.

Yuuri catches him as he exits the kiss and cry and wraps him in a tight embrace. It’s uncharacteristic of him, he knows, but this is the last time, and he’s so proud of Phichit and so happy that he got to see him skate like this.

“Yuuri!” Phichit wraps his arms around Yuuri, returning the gesture.

“You were incredible, Phichit!”  

“Incredible enough to beat you?” Phichit grins into Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri pulls out of the embrace, and his lips curl up into a very slightly mischievous smile. “I don’t know about  _that_ ….” 

Phichit pokes him in the chest. “Yuuri Katsuki, cocky? What has fame and success done to you?” he gasps, mock dramatically. His smile is playful and Yuuri lets out a laugh.

“Usually my anxiety stops my ego from getting too out of hand,” he replies, facetious, and he feels light. He’s relaxed today, and it’s good. This afternoon is good, and he thanks everyone around him; Victor, Yurio, Phichit, his family, for trying their hardest to make sure it stays that way.

Yuuri feels a touch on his shoulder and turns to see Victor. “Yuuri, you wanted to watch Sugiyama skate, right?”  He nods and Victor moves his hand down to Yuuri’s taking it in his own and squeezing it. “By the way Phichit, your program was absolutely brilliant.”

Phichit beams. “Thanks Victor!” He looks to Yuuri again, and his smile widens. “And Yuuri, best of luck.”

Yuuri swings Victor’s arm between them as they walk toward the edge of the rink, just as Kouki Sugiyama takes his pose at center ice. “Are you sure you’re okay with watching another skater right before you go?” Victor asks.

Yuuri adjusts his glasses and shakes his head in the positive. “I’ll be okay. And I promised him I’d watch.”

“You did?” Victor looks surprised.

“Mmm yeah,” Yuuri explains. “In morning practice today. He was so bashful… but he told me he was working on trying to land a quad flip and he asked me if I had any tips. I spent a few minutes with him, and then it just kind of came out. I told him ‘I promise I’ll watch you tonight’.”

“I’m proud of you.” Victor wraps his arm around his shoulder and squeezes. “I remember when you wouldn’t even wish another skater good luck.”

“Victor…”

They’re interrupted by the first notes of Kouki’s music, a thrumming classical piece that starts with a grand string intro. Kouki spots Yuuri on the edge of the rink, and he smiles, then begins flying across the ice to the music.

“He may very well not even be here if it weren’t for you,” Victor whispers. And it’s true, Yuuri knows it is, but… it’s hard for him to accept. It’s difficult to believe that he’s inspired people like this; that children and teenagers in Japan and around the world lace up their skates or put on skates for the first time and think of Yuuri Katsuki, just like they think of or thought of  _Victor Nikiforov_. He almost can’t take it. It’s too unbelievable. He’s just… Yuuri, after all.

Yuuri Katsuki with a stack of gold medals is still just Yuuri Katsuki.

He can imagine Victor repeating the same words back to him with his own name and how he’d argue that is absolutely  _not_  the case, and he laughs inwardly a bit at that.

Yuuri watches Kouki skate, watches him soar across the ice and land almost all his jumps cleanly (save for a fall on his triple axel), and his heart is full as he does so. It’s true that he doesn’t fully understand it. He doesn’t fully grasp how and why people think he’s remarkable, admirable, a hero. Occasionally, a part of him does. He sits down and he realizes that something he did; that quad axel he landed or that winning streak or the fact that he’s done all of this while suffering from anxiety is something to be lauded, something wondrous. But most of the time, he’s unintentionally modest.

Victor always tells him he’s beautiful. He does it every single day, and he  _elaborates_. Yuuri doesn’t usually get it, but sometimes he’ll look in the mirror and his russet eyes will catch at the right angle or his dark hair will fall onto his shoulders gently and he’ll see it. And sometimes when he looks at his smile in photos, he can see it. He can see what makes Victor to say those lovely things about him.  

It’s much like that, how Yuuri views the idea of himself as a role model. But either way, whether Yuuri can see it himself or not, he knows that somehow others do, even if he can’t understand it, and that’s what Yuuri works for, to be as worthy of their view of him as he can be.

Yuuri joins in the thunderous applause as Kouki Sugiyama finishes his free skate, and he’s so proud of him and he smiles so wide that he’s grinning. He hopes that suffices since he doesn’t have flowers or teddy bears to throw his way. Kouki notices him and his own smile grows and he waves at Yuuri wildly, giddily from the ice, so Yuuri supposes that it does.

 

* * *

 

**TOP FIVE YUURI KATSUKI PROGRAMS**

(Numbers 10-6 here if you missed them!)

_By Buzzfeed Contributor K. O’Connell_

This Saturday evening marks Yuuri Katsuki, figure skater extraordinaire’s, last amateur competition. Per him, he’s retiring after this year’s World Championships. As tragic as it is, it’s understandable being that he’s just turned twenty-nine in November. That’s at least a few years past the date most skaters retire. But Yuuri Katsuki’s success began late in his career. In fact, he didn’t even win a major international medal until he’d just turned twenty-four. From that point on though, Katsuki was unstoppable. You can read our career retrospective of Yuuri Katsuki here, which I contributed to, and you can also read the first half of our top Yuuri Katsuki programs here (numbers 10-6).

All of the links go to (legally uploaded!) videos of the programs.

**#5**

**On Love ~ Eros [2016 World Championship Short Program]**

Those of us who had been watching Yuuri’s career throughout the years knew he was capable of beauty and grace, but it wasn’t until he unveiled his  _Eros_ short program, the first of his choreographed by Victor Nikiforov, that we realized how sexy he could be! _Eros’s_ complicated step sequences, passion, and flare, make it unforgettable, and it’s widely viewed as one of the most beloved men’s short programs of all time. Our favorite version of it was when he skated it at the 2016 World Championships, taking the lead with a world record breaking score after the short program (and eventually winning the title after the free skate). Watch the way he kisses his engagement ring right as the music begins too! We’re sure Victor Nikiforov, who had just completed his own excellent short program, must have been swooning over his beau at that moment. We sure were.

**#4**

**Marry You [2019-2020 Exhibition- we love this version from the 2019 Fantasy on Ice show]**

Some of you all were pretty upset that we put the  _Stammi Vicino_ program Victor and Yuuri performed together during the 2015-2016 season way down at number eight, but it’s because we a) didn’t want to populate this list with more than a couple of their amazing ice dances. b) okay as gorgeous as that one was, we just can’t help but adore the pure unadulterated joy and delight that they exuded during their  _Marry You_  exhibition. Victor even had a cover of the original Bruno Mars song commissioned with male pronouns, which considering his penchant for skating to original pieces, probably wasn’t too much effort for him, but we still love that he did it! Clad in white suits and ties, their jackets loose and open, we’re still not sure to this day that we’ve ever seen Yuuri Katsuki  _or_ Victor Nikiforov have as much fun on the ice as they did during this program. And we certainly haven’t seen either of them smile that much! If a glass of bubbly champagne and an impromptu night on the town with the love of your life were a skating program, it would be this one.

**#3**

**Rhapsody in Blue [2019 World Championship Short Program]**

Yuuri spent the first half of this season injured, and many spectators and critics wondered if he’d be able to make a full comeback. His first public performance of his programs for the year was at Four Continents the month before Worlds, and although he won the competition, his programs weren’t clean and many felt his injury was still obvious. By Worlds though, Yuuri Katsuki was prepared.  _Rhapsody in Blue_  is a common choice for skating programs, but it’s a seventeen-minute music piece, and Victor and Yuuri, upon choosing it, went for some of the less frequently selected parts of the composition, making for a fresh and new sound despite its familiarity. Combined with Yuuri’s skating, it was magic. Dressed to the nines in a blue suit that reflected the 1920s setting of the piece, Yuuri captured the sounds of the era with a grace and maturity that no other skater could duplicate, and the rise and fall of the jazz band and the solo piano seemed to be carried by him rather than the other way around. When he skated this program at Worlds that year, he broke his own short program record again, and no one was left doubting that Yuuri Katsuki was back for good.

**#2**

**Pictures at an Exhibition [2018 Winter Olympics Free Skate]**

Yuuri came to the Pyeongchang Olympics as the favorite, fresh off his second world title and a slew of wins in other competitions. Some were unsure how he’d handle the pressure, as his anxiety issues were well documented. Their fear was unwarranted. Although Katsuki has spoken before about being nervous during the games, once he stepped onto the ice, he delivered two majestic programs, our favorite being the iconic skate of his  _Pictures of an Exhibition_  program. Clad in bold crimson and gold, the thrumming, triumphant orchestrations of Mussorgsky’s piece seemed to lift him across the ice. We’re sure that Yuuri, ever modest, didn’t go out there with this in mind, but this was a coronation, and the entire program felt like a victory march. It wasn’t the first time Yuuri did the quad axel in competition, but it sure felt like the biggest, most badass quad axel we’ve ever seen from him.

**#1**

**Yuri on Ice [2015 Grand Prix Final Free Skate]**

It might seem strange for our number one pick to be from a competition that Yuuri didn’t even win, but hear us out. First off, he did win the free skate half of the competition. And secondly, he did break the world record for the highest free skate score with it (the first but not the last of his husband’s records that he’d break).  _Yuri on Ice_ is transcendental, and this program represents everything that makes Yuuri Katsuki one of the greatest skaters of all time. It also represented a new beginning of Yuuri, putting the heartbreak of his previous competitive experiences in the past and realizing that they are part of him but they don’t define him. Yuuri’s theme for this season was love, and nowhere was it better represented than the feather light way he soared across the ice, his deep edges giving the illusion of flight, like there was nothing beneath him but sky, ending in that perfect quad flip, the signature move of his then fiancé, Victor Nikiforov. This program was dedicated to his life and career up to that point, and the love that surrounded him, in his own words, and the way that he reached out to Victor at the end, tears in both their eyes, still gets us to this day.

Yuuri’s free skate this season calls back to  _Yuri on Ice_ , per him. He called it a ‘bookend to his career’, and that while  _Yuri on Ice_  represented his career up to that point, this program represents his career from  _Yuri on Ice_  onward. You’ll notice that immediately, if you’re observant, as the opening pose of his new program is the ending pose of  _Yuri on Ice_.

 

* * *

 

Kouki Sugiyama is waiting to receive his scores right now, and while Yuuri wishes he could pay attention, he has to get ready for his own program. He’s got maybe four minutes max before he’ll be at center ice, waiting for the music to start.

He stands at the boards with Victor at his side. “Yuuri….” Victor brushes against his side and whispers in his ear.

“Yeah?”

It’s silent. There’s noise all around them, Yuuri knows. So much noise. The murmuring of the crowd, the chatter of the coaches and the competitors, the music playing in the background to pass the time between skaters, the sound of the air rushing through the arena. He can’t hear any of that. Just his own breathing. And Victor’s next to him.

“How are you feeling?”

A short gasp. “I think I’m okay.”

“You’re shaking a bit.” Victor wraps an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and locks eyes with him, wordlessly asking permission to proceed. Yuuri nods. Victor smiles lightly and squeezes Yuuri to his side in a gentle, comforting embrace. “Whatever happens out there, you’ll be wonderful. The results don’t matter.” He presses his cheek to Yuuri’s. “I didn’t win my last world championship, and I was still very happy.”

“Are you saying I won’t win?” Yuuri pouts, but it’s clear he’s not actually upset.

“On the contrary, I think you will.” Victor winks. “You  _are_ the only reason I didn’t win that night, aren’t you?”

Yuuri laughs, and he feels loose again. He exhales deeply. “I’m going to go for the axel.”

Victor’s eyes widen. “You don’t need to, Yuuri. Phichit’s score was high, but you have a lead from the short program, so you can still easily overtake him if you’re clean.”

He bites his lip and shrugs. “I know I can, but it’s my last skate.” He grins, just a little. “I want to go out with a bang, you know?”

Victor knows he can’t argue with that, knows he can’t argue with headstrong Yuuri Katsuki, who pushes himself and pushes himself and wouldn’t be where he is now if he didn’t. He shakes his head and gently smooths a stray piece of hair behind Yuuri’s ear. “Please tell me that you’re at least going to swap out the quad toe loop in the first half of your program with it and  _not_ the triple axel in the second half? You are twenty-nine years old now, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri doesn't say anything to that, just puts a finger to his lips, then puts the same finger to Victor’s lips, a secretive smile on his face. “Vitya,” he finally speaks, after several moments, “trust me, and trust my skating.”

He takes Yuuri’s finger from his lips then balls up the rest of his hand in his and kisses it fervently, reverently, an expression of utter adoration crossing his features. “Always.” He presses an extra kiss to the gold ring on his finger.  “Now let’s get you ready for the ice.”

Yuuri unzips his jacket and Victor steps behind him and pulls it off, revealing his free skate costume underneath. He’s wearing a fitted jacket, all imperial purple, like a deep grape wine spilling down him. Gold swirls decorate the jacket, cascading over his shoulders and back and onto black lapels like splendid filigree. There’s a burst of gold coming out from where his jacket closes at his waistline, an amethyst brooch over the closure. The cuffs of his sleeves are black, with more gold vining up around them, and his pants are black as well. He hands his glasses off to Victor.

Kouki’s scores are announced, and he’s in fourth place. It’s Yuuri’s turn to go on the ice. Victor quickly doublechecks his laces, then he steps out and turns to face Victor at the boards. “I’m ready.”

“I believe you.”

“I’m going to miss this so much,” Yuuri says, and he has to stop himself from choking up a bit. He can do that later, but now, he needs to skate.

“Me too,” Victor replies, and he smiles and it reaches his eyes, so warm and blue. “I’ve said it before, but deciding to coach you, it’s the best decision I’ve ever made.”

Yuuri swallows a hiccup of a sob and smiles. “I-I know. I love you so much Victor.” He smiles; fond and sweet, and he wraps his arms around Victor in a manner that hides them from public view. He leans forward and presses their lips together. Yuuri is sure that people know what they’re doing, and it’s not like they haven’t kissed in front of people before (very, very publicly), but he feels, for some reason, that this moment is something he wants to keep private, for their eyes only. Victor returns the kiss and when he pulls away, he gently strokes Yuuri’s cheek.

“You will win, Yuuri.”

“I know.”

Yuuri skates to the center of the ice.

He puts his hand over his heart and reaches out his arm toward Victor, ring shining on his finger and pose mirroring the same one from his program five years before; the one that had won him the silver at the Grand Prix Final, his first world title, the one that he had created with love in mind, the love that was all around him and that he felt for others and that he received from others. The one that every single time, he ended with his hand over his heart and his arm stretched out toward Victor.

And now he begins the same way.  _Come with me Victor. Skate with me. You’re not on the ice with me, but this is still our duet. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you, and I don’t know where you’d be if it weren’t for me, but I know that wherever it was, you wouldn’t be smiling the way you are now. Because I’m the same._

The music begins, a soft violin, and Yuuri skates. He shapes the music to his skating, and it’s as if he’s gliding across clouds, the rise and fall of it

Layback ina bauer, spread eagle, falling leaf. Yuuri glides out and takes off into a quadruple toe loop, nails it, launches into a triple toe loop; perfect combination. His landing is soft, graceful.

He moves his hands as if he’s creating the clouds he’s soaring across. Step sequence, outside edge spiral.

Yuuri takes a deep breath and launches into his second combination, a quadruple salchow, double toe, double loop combo. He nails it, exhales. Flying death drop sit spin into a corkscrew spin. Triple lutz, perfect.

He knows that Victor knows by now that he’s saved the axel for the second half of his program, and the flip as well. Yuuri feels confident, he feels right. If he feels as if he’s on a cloud, it’s because he’s buoyed by the feelings of those around him who have supported him, who have brought him this far. He doesn’t have his glasses on so he can’t see Victor at the side of the rink, but he knows he’s watching him with utmost faith, and that makes Yuuri feel like he can fly.

And he flies; a second quadruple toe loop, this one out of combination. He glides out in a smooth landing, spreading his arms apart in perfect rhythm with a swell of a cello in his music. He launches into his second step sequences, and then he knows it’s time. This is where his triple axel would go, and this is where he’s going to put the quad axel this afternoon.

He closes his eyes for a moment, mentally preparing himself, launches forward, and leaps, 1, 2, 3, 4, 4 ½ . Within moments, his blade hits the ice, and he swings his other leg around, and he knows, this was perfect.

The crowd cheers wildly. It’s not the first time he’s done the jump by far, but it’s certainly not something he risks in all his programs. He beams and he dares a glance at Victor. He can’t make out his expression, but he’s clearly clapping enthusiastically—and--- jumping up and down? He isn’t quite sure. He feels a laugh bubbling up inside him.

He feels joyous as he gathers speed for his change of foot spin, a backward entrance spin that turns into a donut spin into a Bielmann spin. His last combination; triple flip, triple loop; he’s ever so slightly crooked in the air and he winces, worrying it might mar the landing. It doesn’t. It’s clean. He clenches his fist ‘yes!’ and hopes no one notices he did that. 

He has a small step sequence that leads up to a triple loop, but Yuuri decides he’d much rather throw a triple axel in. It is, after all, his favorite jump, and it’s worth more points than the loop. He’s confident in it, and he leads off the forward edge, landing it with ease. It’s near the end of the program and he’s tired, but he has one more jump.

It’s their jump, and just like with  _Yuri on Ice_  years ago, he saves it for the end. One more spin, he launches into it, and its level four and he made sure of it, no matter how tired he was, and he does a split jump and does a sequence of straight line footwork before pushing off from his back inside edge, his toe pick piercing the ice and sending up a spray as he soars into the air. Even more than the quad axel, this jump means everything to him. It’s Yuuri and Victor’s jump, and he holds it close to his heart as he recalls the first time he landed clearly, at the very same point in his program over five years before.

He lands it cleanly again, their quadruple flip. The audience roars.

Yuuri puts both his hands over his wildly beating heart and pauses.

They’re already on their feet by the time he transitions to his ending pose.

He reaches out both his arms toward Victor, open, welcoming, as if in an embrace.

Yuuri’s eyes are misty and his breathing is heavy as he holds the pose, and when the last note of the music comes to a swell and ends, he lets go, raising his arms in triumph and letting the tears fall. He’s exhausted, he’s spent, but he’s finished. And there’s relief and there’s joy, but there’s also sorrow and such a heaviness in his chest, and it’s such a mixture of emotions that he’s left near breathless by it. Yuuri wipes his eyes and bows to the audience, drinking in their applause, for what he knows what won’t be the last time, but will be the last time like  _this_ , competing, on this level, on this stage. It’s raining stuffed animals; gifts of all kinds for him. The flower girls and boys are out on the ice already. He smiles at them.

He needs to get to Victor. He needs to hold him in his arms and feel his heart beat against his chest; expel his raw emotions in a way that he only feels comfortable doing around the other man. Yuuri finishes bowing and grabs a few stuffed animals, then as he skates toward the edge of the barrier, he notices one specific person seated in the bottom row near the kiss and cry waving at him. He wipes away his tears and smiles, approaching him.

Even when Yuuri’s not wearing his glasses, Yuri stands out in his loud tiger print jacket. Mila is sitting next to him and she waves happily at Yuuri. “You were incredible, Yuuri!” she says, and he thanks her, his voice half gone from exhaustion.

“Yurio…”

The younger man’s face is turned away from Yuuri, and his cheeks are slightly pink. He’s holding out a… bouquet of… cats? Yuuri laughs. Nine plush kittens wrapped in tissue paper as if they were a bouquet of flowers, and Yuuri takes it in his arms and lifts it to his nose, smelling it as if it were roses.

“It’s a yes. To your offer from earlier,” he says, and he turns back to face Yuuri, just for a moment, his eyes flickering forward. Then he shakes his head and sits back down, gesturing Yuuri to leave. “All right, all right, now go get your scores. Victor is probably dying waiting for you right now.”

Yuuri beams and nods. “I’ll tell Victor it’s a definite then.” He skates toward the exit from the ice, toward Victor, raising the kitten bouquet above his head as he does so. Victor comes into clear view and his arms are so wide.

Yuuri leaps into them. Victor catches him, because of course he does, and the force of it causes him to need to whirl Yuuri around before he sets him down. He smiles,  _beams_ , and Yuuri can tell that Victor has been crying too. Yuuri looks into his eyes once they’ve stopped moving and presses his fingers to his cheeks, wiping away any remaining wetness. “I did great, right?”

Victor laughs at that. “Katsuki Yuuri, are you fishing for kisses?” He leans down a bit and presses an all too brief kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “You were magnificent. Now, come on, let’s go get you those scores.”

Yuuri doesn’t let go of Victor. In fact, he leans closer to him, feeling their hearts beat together. His own has slowed down, but it’s still fast. “Victor,” he whispers as they sit down, the bouquet of kittens now resting safely in his lap.

Victor shifts and turns to face him. “Yes, Yuuri?” he responds, his voice a murmur so the many camera people around them, waiting for the scores can’t hear.

Yuuri places his hand over his heart and his lips quirk down in a small frown. “Is it strange that I’m so happy, but I’m also hurting so much right now?” he lets out a soft huff. “I know this isn’t the time, but…”

Smiling gently, Victor lifts Yuuri’s other hand to his lips and presses a kiss to his fingers. “I understand. I’ve been there, Love.” He squeezes Yuuri to his side. “The ice is home, and even though you’re not leaving that behind completely, and you never will, you’re still leaving part of it.” He ruffles his hair, ever so gently. “But Yuuri, you gave it the most beautiful farewell you possibly could.”

A smile blooms on Yuuri’s face at that, and he’s about to thank Victor, but then the announcer speaks over the loudspeaker.

“And the free skate score for Yuuri Katsuki of Japan.” A pause. “The score is 220.99, for a total score of 336.98. This puts Yuuri Katsuki in first place.”

Victor’s embrace is so much that he nearly lifts Yuuri off his feet in his excitement, and Yuuri laughs loudly as he does so. “Yuuri! Amazing!” He grins into his cheek. “You did it. I knew you would!”

“I did it. I-I did it,” Yuuri says, half winded, half disbelieving. He shouldn’t have been. He knew, when he finished the program, that he’d completed a skate that combined with his short program score and barring some sort of scandal, would get him first place, but he was him, and there was always that part of him that refused to believe until it was there and it was present.

And here it was.

“This concludes the men’s free skate tonight. In third place, Leo de la Iglesia of the United States, in second place, Phichit Chulanont of Thailand, and in first place, winning his sixth consecutive title, Yuuri Katsuki of Japan.”

The crowd is loud enough that Yuuri can barely hear the results, and he can’t see them well either because he’s not wearing his glasses, but he was following the competition up to that point, so he knows the placements below him. 

“Setup for the presentation of medals ceremony will begin momentarily.”

They’re still in the kiss and cry and flashbulbs are going off all around them. Yuuri and Victor smile for the cameras and lean into each other, practiced and prepared. Victor forms a heart in his hands, and Yuuri, beaming, puts up his finger in a ‘number one’ gesture. Victor lets out a quiet laugh at this. He hands his phone off to one of the photographers, as he often does, and Yuuri can’t even bring himself to shoot Victor an exasperated look at this when he asks the man to take a photo of them. He’s done this so many times, and Victor will be Victor. He wouldn’t have him any other way.

When they’re finally allowed to stand up, they barely make it past the kiss and cry before they’re stopped by reporters in the mixed zone to answer a few questions.

“Yuuri, how do you feel after that amazing skate?”

“I feel great. I really put everything I could out there on the ice. I don’t think I could have asked for much more for today.”

“Congratulations to you Katsuki-san. I have a question for Nikiforov-san. At five consecutive world titles, you’d won the most titles of any male skater in the modern era. Now that Katsuki-san has surpassed you with six, how do you feel?”

The question is a little bit rude, Yuuri thinks, but this is Victor so he’s not going to be offended, and…

A huge grin blooms on Victor’s face, and he squeezes Yuuri to his side. “I could not be prouder. I am his coach and his husband, and there is nothing that makes me happier than his success.”

Yuuri feels his cheeks growing pink at this, but he allows himself a small smile.

They answer a few more quick questions “once again no to Beijing,” “Um, yes I changed the layout of my program,” before reminding them that the press conference was later, then squeezing their way to where they knew Phichit would likely be waiting.

Phichit has his arms around Yuuri, laughing in joy, before Yuuri's even made eye contact with him.

 

* * *

 

> **katsukidon**
> 
> **Yuuri Katsuki Career Timeline**
> 
> Hey tumblr users! With Yuuri’s last competition being TODAY, I decided to make a timeline for skating fans that chronicles Yuuri’s skating career. I hope you all enjoy it. If you’re new to skating, I highly recommend checking out Yuuri’s stuff. He’s my favorite skater for a reason. I’ve uploaded most of my favorite Yuuri programs on my youtube channel here.
> 
>   * 1991: Born November 29
>   * 2008: Wins Junior Grand Prix Final at seventeen
>   * 2009: Places second at Junior Worlds at seventeen
>   * 2010: After advancing to senior level, moves to Detroit to train with Celestino.
>   * 2011-2014: A few placements on the Grand Prix circuit, a couple of medals at Four Continents. All in all, Yuuri is a top skater who never manages to break through to the very highest tier.
>   * 2011: At age twenty Yuuri wins Japanese nationals for the first time.
>   * 2014: At age twenty-two Yuuri represents Japan in the Sochi Olympics. He places a respectable eighth.
>   * 2014: Bronze at Skate America and silver at NHK Trophy net twenty-two-year-old Yuuri a spot in the Grand Prix final.
>   * 2014: Yuuri, having just turned twenty-three, places sixth at the Grand Prix Final, then skates poorly at Japanese Nationals and does not make the international team.
>   * 2015: Yuuri leaves Detroit and goes home to Hasetsu, Japan. Yuuri considers retiring from skating. However, in Spring of that year Yuuri skates Victor Nikiforov’s 2015 free skate in his home rink, and this is uploaded by family friends to youtube, resulting in it going viral. Victor himself sees it and decides to go to Hasetsu and become Yuuri’s coach. This whole story is almost too crazy to be real, and you can read some articles about it here and here.
>   * 2015: At twenty-four Yuuri takes silver at the Grand Prix final with Victor Nikiforov as his coach and promises to stay in skating for at least five more years.
>   * 2015: Yuuri takes his Japanese national title back. It is his fourth Japanese National Championship. He moves to St. Petersburg to train with Victor Nikiforov.
>   * 2016: At twenty-four Yuuri Katsuki wins his first world title. Victor Nikiforov takes silver.
>   * 2016: At twenty-five Yuuri Katsuki wins his first Grand Prix Final. Victor Nikiforov takes silver and retires to be his coach full time. Even more than the GPF win though, Yuuri lands the FIRST EVER quad axel completed in competition at this event!!
>   * 2017: Twenty-five-year-old Yuuri wins his second world title. Victor and Yuuri get married that summer (ps if you don’t know all about Victuuri you need to they’re just the ultimate power couple in all of sports). Now that Victor has retired; the pair move back to Hasetsu and buy a house together. They train at Ice Castle in Hasetsu.
>   * 2017: Yuuri, along with a couple other skaters, take off the Grand Prix events to focus on preparing for the Olympics. Instead he participates in just Japanese nationals and another more lowkey test event called the Autumn Classic.
>   * 2018: At twenty-six Yuuri wins Olympic gold in Pyeongchang. He follows that up with his third world title.
>   * 2019: An injury causes Yuuri to miss the 2018 GP series, and many wonder if he’s over. He is twenty-seven now after all. He misses Nationals due to the injury but is given a bye to Worlds. He comes back and wins his fourth world title AND Four Continents to put a cherry on top.
>   * 2019-2020: He takes the Grand Prix final, although it is a close one this year. He wins his fifth world title at twenty-eight. He’s tied with Victor Nikiforov!
>   * 2020-2021: This season will be his last, and he’s been clear about it from the beginning. It’s his swan song. He’s twenty-nine. He’s old for this sport. He goes for the Grand Prix series, winning the Grand Prix Final with an amazing skate of his free program, which is a sort of sequel to his legendary  _Yuri on Ice_ program. Then this spring Yuuri wins his sixth world title (aka this just happened TODAY and it was AMAZING!!). Victor probably cries for like ten hours?? I know I’m still crying.
> 

> 
> He’s retiring with six world titles, an Olympic gold medal, eight national titles, and three Grand Prix final titles. Freakin' awesome, to say the least. 

* * *

 

The bouquet of flowers is in his arms, the medal is around his neck, and the huge Japanese flag is hanging high above his head. He’s standing on the top step of the podium, and the beginning strains of  _Kimigayo_ swell from the arena’s speakers.

It’s far from the first time he’s been here, but it is the last, and he feels that ache in his chest once more as he just barely hums along to the music. Phichit is next to him, his smile as radiant as ever; bright like the sun despite the cool of the ice around him, and Leo is on the other side. He is also so proud of Leo, who skated brilliantly and deserves to be where he is.

Yuuri’s eyes are misting up and they continue to do so throughout the entire anthem, until by the end of the song, they’ve welled up with tears and he lets out a watery laugh as he reaches up with the hand that isn’t holding the bouquet, wiping away his tears as he holds up his flowers in the air. He smiles, beams, that smile that Victor calls so beautiful, where he looks so happy and it’s wide, wide enough that his eyes are crinkling at the edges to the point that they look half closed. He pulls Phichit and Leo up on the top of the podium and they embrace and exchange jokes and congratulations and pose for photos, and it’s warm and wonderful, and Yuuri almost forgets the ache.

When they step off the podium they’re handed flags. Yuuri takes the Japanese flag and wraps it around his shoulders, and they pose for more pictures and skate and chat and it’s relaxing and this is all about having fun and being proud. He taps Phichit on the shoulder, and Phichit gives him a knowing smile as Yuuri skates over to Victor at the entrance to the ice.

“Victor…”

“Yuuri,” Victor says. He runs his eyes up and down the other man, taking him in. His smile is bright and gorgeous, but his eyes are just a bit red, because of course they are, since Yuuri, lovely Yuuri, cries easily, and this is a situation where even someone who cries rarely would probably cry. The flag is wrapped around his shoulders, and Yuuri is gripping it tightly with one hand as he holds the bouquet with the other. The medal is hanging from his neck, and Victor can’t help it, his lips quirk up in a mischievous smile as he lifts it to his lips and presses a brief kiss to it. Yuuri huffs a bit at that, but then laughs. Victor shakes his head, then moves his lips to Yuuri’s forehead and kisses it, feather light.

He places his fingers under Yuuri’s chin and raises it to meet his. “Katsuki Yuuri, Japan’s living legend.”

And Yuuri drops the bouquet of flowers to his side and collapses into Victor’s arms, colliding with him and clenching his fists in Victor’s jacket and he’s crying again but Victor laughs a watery laugh because oh, he supposes he is too. He’s crying, and it’s a little gross and wet as Yuuri leans up and tries, but fails because his fingers are wet, to wipe the tears away from Victor’s eyes, before kissing him on the lips.

“What a pair we are,” Yuuri says with a sniffle.

“A pair of living legends?” Victor presses their noses together.

“Mmm.” Yuuri’s eyelashes flutter, and Victor can feel them against his skin. “I suppose so.”

 

* * *

 

**Catching up with Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov**

**Japanese champion enjoys retirement and going back to school at home in Hasetsu**

_Posted 2/03/2022 K. O’Connell, special to icenetwork_

Champion figure skater Yuuri Katsuki retired last year at twenty-nine after an incredible winning streak (ending in six world titles and an Olympic gold medal). We caught up with Katsuki (who goes by Katsuki-Nikiforov, his married name, these days now that he isn’t competing), now thirty, for a few questions as we gear up for our coverage of the 2022 Beijing Winter Olympics. Yuuri’s husband, fellow champion skater Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov is also mentioned several times in this interview.

**Have you and Victor been busy since your win at Worlds in Barcelona?:**

Victor hasn’t been terribly busy the past several months, but that’s okay, because he was busy over the summer and during the fall. He choreographed several programs for skaters, as I’m sure you’ve already seen during the competitions leading up to the Olympics. You’ll be seeing a lot of Katsuki-Nikiforov programs during the Olympics, and not just from me and Yuri Plisetsky this time. Once this season is over and Yakov Feltsman retires, he’ll be taking on Yuri Plisetsky full time as a student.

As for myself, I’ve gone back to school.

**Gone back to school?:**

Yes. I’m still in Hasetsu because I take all my courses but one as correspondence courses. That one class is only once a week so I just take a train for it. When I was living in Detroit I got a history degree from Wayne State University, so a lot of the required courses I already have, but I’m going into something very different this time. It’s um, sports psychology.

**That’s interesting. What made you decide to go into that instead of sticking with your history major?:**

I didn’t really anticipate being in figure skating until I was twenty-nine. (he laughs)  History sounded like a good idea at the time. I like history, and I thought perhaps I could teach it? As time went on though, I realized that skating was too big a part of my life to want a career completely outside of it even after I’d retired. I know that I still have exhibitions and ice shows, but even then… I talked a lot to Victor about it. I think Victor is a great coach, but it didn’t feel like the right fit for me. Eventually I thought about my own life in skating, and the… things I’d struggled with throughout the years, and I realized that there was something I could do outside of coaching that would help other people in similar situations as mine. Sorry, this is a little hard to talk about. It’s just something I wanted to do?

**I think that’s extremely admirable, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov. Have you had more time to do fun things now that you’re not skating competitively?:**

Yes! Classes take up time, but not as much time as skating does. Plus, even though Victor did do choreography, we still had a lot of free time during summer. We went on a few vacations then, and we’ve done several ice shows. It’s been nice to just take things slow for once. Retiring was bittersweet, but… things are good right now.

**And you’re going to be in Beijing?:**

Of course; I can’t wait. We have tickets to all the events, and I’ll be doing a little bit of coverage for NHK TV. Not too much, because I’m not exactly the outgoing type, but you’ll see me around. I’m excited to just relax and watch my friends and former competitors skate. Victor is too.

**Who exactly are you rooting for?:**

Team Japan, of course.

**Okay, but who else?:**

I can’t answer that!

**Come on, sure you can.:**

Well… I’d love to see Phichit Chulanont on the podium this time. In addition to being incredibly talented, he's also my best friend so I think I can say that without anyone getting mad at me. And of course, I’ve always been close to Yuri Plisetsky so I want to see him do well. But outside of that, I’ll keep silent!

**Okay, okay. Anything else you want to say?:**

Thanks to those who stuck with me throughout the years. Retiring was bittersweet for me because even though I knew I couldn’t skate competitively forever and it was nice to finally relax, I miss the ice and often I still do. I’ll never leave it though! Victor says we’ll still do ice shows at eighty, and he’s probably right. But I’m really happy now, and so much of it is thanks to everything all of you around me have done. Maybe it’s cliché to say, but I know that the path that led me where I am wouldn’t exist without the love that people gave me. Don’t forget to look for that love in your own life. Even if you can’t see it, I’m sure it’s there. You just need to look and learn to accept it, even if you think you don’t deserve it. Because I promise you, you do. 

* * *

 

 Kriscynical on tumblr and I discussed Yuuri a bit in this fic, and she drew [this beautiful image](http://kriscynical.tumblr.com/post/158659306653/quiet-self-confidence-with-all-of-accioharos) of him at twenty-nine! When I described Yuuri's general appearance and the way Victor had braided his hair, I had [this](https://taikova.tumblr.com/post/154951870303/long-hair-yuuris-edit-added-one-drawing-i-forgot) lovely, soft fanart by Taikova in mind. It's the middle image in the photoset. 

 _Rhapsody in Blue_ by George Gershwin and _Marry You_ by Bruno Mars are familiar pieces of music, but Pictures at an Exhibition is a little more uncommon. There are actually several movements in it, and the one that Yuuri skates to is called [The Great Gate of Kiev](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cZ4D5dWkyE). It's a magnificent piece, and I highly recommend listening to it. 

Yurio's bouquet of cats is available [here](https://laughingsquid.com/plush-kitten-bouquet/).

Some more notes below. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some more notes!
> 
> -Akiko Suzuki: An actual skater and those are her actual accomplishments. I chose her because she really was involved in a YOI 'how to skate' presentation with Kenji Miyamoto and Kubo Mitsurou earlier in March.  
> -Kouki Sugiyama- Why not use Minami? Because he's too old by this point for what I wanted. You're free to imagine Minami being a successful skater for the JSF as well, but I wanted a really young skater, one young enough to have gotten started skating in the first place because they saw and were inspired by Yuuri. Minami idolizes Yuuri, but he'd have been skating before Yuuri ever appeared on the scene.  
> -That quad axel: I had the privilege of going to US Nationals in January and seeing Nathan Chen's history making five quad program in person, which was absolutely breathtaking. When I got home, I thought 'what if Yuuri did that in season two?' So I made sure he had five quads here. Then I thought further on it and remembered that Yuuri's best and most favorite jump is the triple axel. Kubo and Sayo have noted that they mean for YOI to be 'a bit head of where skating is now', but the fact is that skating has now surpassed YOI, and Kubo's even noted that in recent interviews. That insanely difficult quad axel is the next uncharted territory, so why not give it to our boy who we know favors axels in the first place?  
> Yuuri's free skate outfit- I based it off the unworn suit jacket outfit we see on the Oh! Skatra cover and in the concept art. It's the one people thought we might see in the duetto in the final episode before it ended up being a blue version of the Stammi Vicino outfit. There's no canon colors for that outfit so I decided to go with a purple base. I used the term imperial/wine purple, but the exact shade I had in mind is called tyrian purple. 
> 
> Reviews and comments are super appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
